1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting device including an electron injection layer (EIL) formed by vacuum co-depositing an organic semiconductor material having an electron mobility of about 1×10−6 cm2/V·s or more in an electric field of about 1×106 V/m and a metal azide, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices typically include a pair of electrodes and an organic layer interposed between the electrodes, and wherein when a current is supplied to the electrodes, electrons and holes injected through the electrodes may be re-combined in the organic layer, thereby emitting light. Accordingly, organic light emitting devices may be self-emission-type devices. Also, organic light emitting devices may be lightweight, and can be readily manufactured using a relatively small number of components. In addition, organic light emitting devices may provide high-quality images and have wide viewing angles. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices may provide high color purity, accurately realize mobile images, have low power consumption, and are operated at low voltage. Due to the above-mentioned characteristics, organic light emitting devices may be suitable for mobile electronic devices.
Moreover, an organic light emitting device typically includes a structure of substrate/anode/organic layer/cathode and the organic layer includes at least one layer selected from the group consisting of a hole injection layer, a hole transporting layer, an exciton blocking layer, an emission layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transporting layer and an electron injection layer (EIL).
Conventionally, an EIL used in organic light emitting devices can be formed using, for example, LiF, NaCl, CsF, Li2O, BaO, etc. However, there is still a need in the art to develop an electron injectable material for manufacturing an organic light emitting device having desired characteristics.